Seven Days
by Kazue Ichimaru
Summary: Semua diawali di hari Senin, di saat Yamamoto menantang Gokudera memainkan sebuah 'game' dengan tujuh hari sebagai batas waktunya. Game dimana ia harus membuat Gokudera jatuh cinta padanya dalam waktu tujuh hari. Bisakah Yamamoto melakukannya? —a 8059 fanfiction / Day 02 : Tuesday / warning inside!
1. Day 01 : Monday

**Seven Days**

**— Day 01 : Monday —**

_beginning of the love game_

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**This fic © Kazue Ichimaru**

**.**

**Warning! This is shonen-ai and 8059 (YamamotoxGokudera) pair. Maybe OOC. Maybe you'll find a lot of typos here. Those who doesn't like it feel free to click 'back'**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gokudera berjalan dengan kesal, menyusuri jalan menuju ruangan klub_ baseball_ sambil melirik kanan-kiri. Dirinya sedang mencari seseorang dengan senyuman bodoh di wajahnya. "Che! Mana sih si _yakyuu-baka_ itu! Berani-beraninya dia membuat _Juudaime_ menunggu. Lihat saja nanti kalau ketemu!"

Pemuda berambut perak itu terus menyusuri, hingga ia mendapati sosok punggung pemuda berambut raven di belakang sebuah pohon dekat lapangan _baseball_. Gokudera mendengus lagi, "ngapain dia malah diam disana bukannya langsung menghampiri kami!" dan melanjutkan mendekati sosok pemuda itu.

"Woi, Yamamoto! Apa yang kau lakukan di-…" Iris _emerald_ itu nampak melebar sedikit, "…sini?"

Pemuda berambut raven itu menoleh menatap Gokudera, "Gokudera!" ucapnya, sepertinya terkejut melihat kedatangan sang penjaga badai.

Kini, di hadapannya, ada Yamamoto yang sedang berdiri menghadap seorang gadis manis. Setahu Gokudera, gadis manis itu manajer klub _baseball_. Dan dia, si gadis manajer itu, menatapnya kaget dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, di tangannya terdapat sepucuk surat dengan amplop berwarna merah muda yang disodorkan ke arah pemuda raven itu; menunggu Yamamoto untuk mengambil suratnya.

Dengan otaknya yang pintar, Gokudera langsung tahu kalau sekarang ia datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Uhm, maaf sepertinya aku menggangu?" tanya pemuda keturunan Italia itu dengan nada sarkastis, alisnya mengerut jengkel. "Aku pergi. Kau harus langsung menemui _Juudaime_ setelah ini selesai, _yakyuu-baka_."

Tetapi, sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, betapa terkejutnya ia saat sebuah lengan menarik dan langsung memerangkapnya ke dalam rangkulan.

"Maaf, manajer! Sebenarnya aku jatuh cinta pada Gokudera jadi aku tidak bisa menerimamu sebagai pacarku, hehe." Yamamoto terkekeh tanpa dosa, tangan kanannya ia bentuk dengan pose '_peace_'. Tangan kirinya masih merangkul Gokudera yang sekarang sedang menatap kaget.

"Ha?" Si gadis manajer itu mundur satu langkah, agak tersentak. "U-uh, kalau Yamamoto-_kun_ bilang begitu, aku akan menerima saja." Ia lalu langsung berlari melewati Yamamoto dan Gokudera, efek _sparkling_ akibat air mata mengalir terlihat saat ia berlari, "semoga Yamamoto-_kun_ bahagia dengan Gokudera-_kun_! Huweee."

KRIK

Hening sejenak.

"WOOI! APA-APAAN KAMU, _YAKYUU-BAKAAAA_!" Dan sebuah ledakan terdengar. Beruntung Yamamoto masih bisa menghindar sehingga nyawanya terselamatkan.

"Maaf, Gokudera. Habis, tadi itu satu-satunya alasan yang terpikirkan untuk menolak manajer," pemuda raven itu lanjut tertawa tanpa dosa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Gokudera menghela nafasnya, berusaha menahan amarahnya yang meluap-luap, "lagipula itu alasan konyol macam apa?! Kau tidak lihat tadi dia menangis sambil berlari?!"

"Aku lebih khawatir kalau Gokudera yang menangis sambil berlari, haha."

"MATI AJA SANA! MANA SUDI AKU NANGIS SAMBIL LARI!" Ledakan kedua terdengar, dan lagi-lagi Yamamoto berhasil menghindarinya.

Yamamoto balas tersenyum, "lagian aku tidak bohong kok saat bilang 'Aku jatuh cinta pada Gokudera'."

"Che! Jangan konyol!"

"Serius." Yamamoto lalu menahan tangan Gokudera yang awalnya ingin pergi lagi, "aku benar-benar serius…"

"Jadi, Gokudera mau jadi pacarku?"

Dan kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir sang penjaga hujan. Membuat iris _emerald _itu mengerjap kaget. Namun pada akhirnya Gokudera malah mendengus meremehkan.

"Heh! Aku tidak mau berpacaran dengan orang idiot sepertimu," ucap Gokudera sinis. Yamamoto tiba-tiba merasa ada pisau yang menancap di jantung.

"Kau ini hanya idiot. Idiot tidak berguna yang hanya peduli pada _baseball_! Idiot yang selalu tertawa bodoh kapanpun itu! Idiot yang selalu berpikir kalau semua hal adalah _game_!" Sang penjaga badai menepis tangan yang memegangnya, "dan pada saat keadaan genting, kau ini seorang idiot yang benci kekalahan! Mana mau aku pacaran denganmu?!"

Sungguh, kalau memang benar-benar pisau asli yang menusuknya, mungkin Yamamoto akan mati dengan banyak lubang menganga di dada. Meskipun walau hanya imajinasinya ini masih sakit, sih. Tapi, tiba-tiba suatu ide muncul dari kepala berambut ravennya.

"_Game_, ya?" Yamamoto lalu tersenyum —atau menyeringai? "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bermain _game_?"

"Hah?"

"Peraturannya mudah. Pertama, mulai sekarang selama seminggu kita akan pura-pura pacaran. Kedua, kau akan kalah jika jatuh cinta padaku dalam waktu seminggu," Yamamoto melipat tangan di depan dada sambil bersender di salah satu pohon. "Dan kalau kau tetap tidak jatuh cinta padaku dalam waktu seminggu, aku kalah. Kita putus. Aku akan menyerah dan menjauhimu. Bagaimana?"

"Hah?" Gokudera mengerutkan dahi jengkel, "kau mau kita jadi pasangan homo?! Bodoh, aku tidak mau!" lalu ia membalikkan badan menjauhi si pemuda raven.

"Kenapa, Gokudera? Kau takut kalah, hm?"

Langkah sang penjaga badai langsung terhenti. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal begitu mendengar nada meremehkan yang diucapkan Yamamoto.

"Kau takut jatuh cinta padaku, hm?"

Pemuda berambut perak itu langsung membalik, menghampiri Yamamoto lalu meremas kerah bajunya dengan amarah membuncah. Sejenak, Yamamoto mengira dirinya akan dipukul, tetapi kenyataan berkata lain.

"Menarik! Kalau begitu aku ikut!"

Kali ini, giliran iris _auburn_ yang mengerjap terkejut. "Aku tidak akan kalah darimu! Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kamu menjauh dari kehidupanku!"

Yamamoto membalas dengan seringaian senang tersungging di bibirnya, "kalau begitu, mulai dari sekarang, mohon kerjasamanya, pacarku~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end of monday**

* * *

**A/N :** Halo, kembali lagi dengan saya, seorang author labil yang terlalu cinta sama 8059! /desh/ Duh, 2 hari lagi UKK tapi malah kepikiran buat fic ini! Apa-apaan saya! -_- Yah, yaudahlah daripada idenya keburu ilang termakan sama rumus-rumus menyebalkan itu. ._.V

Fic ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari doujinshi 8059 berjudul 'The Love Game' yang ditulis Eternal Snow, mungkin chapter ini sedikit agak-agak mirip dengan doujinshi itu, jadi maaf. Oh, manga shonen-ai berjudul 'Seven Days' ditulis oleh Venio Tachibana(bagian story)&Rihito Takarai(bagian art) juga menginspirasi saya menulis fic ini. Ya, dan judulnya sama karena saya bingung mau ngasih judulnya apa, hehe ._.V

_So, my beloved reader…_

_TBC or deleted? ;)_


	2. Day 02 : Tuesday

Ada satu peraturan tambahan dari Gokudera untuk Yamamoto semenjak _game_ mereka dimainkan.

**Jangan pernah memberi tahu orang lain bahwa mereka pacaran apalagi pada sang Decimo!**

Itulah peraturan yang Gokudera katakan pada Yamamoto sambil menatap pemuda _raven_ itu tajam dengan penuh aura intimidasi.

"_Lho? Kenapa? Jadinya 'kan nggak seru kalau orang lain nggak tahu kita pacaran? **—**UGH!"_

Lalu Gokudera hadiahkan tonjokan di perut Yamamoto setelah ia bertanya seperti hal tadi. Lagipula ini hanya hubungan yang terikat karena _game_ konyol dan akan segera berakhir dalam waktu seminggu. Untuk apa dibeberkan pada orang lain, kan? Tak ada gunanya juga.

"Jatuh cinta pada Yamamoto? Hah, itu tidak mungkin. _Cupid_ tidak akan menembakkan panahnya padamu apapun yang terjadi! Dan aku pasti akan jadi pemenang dalam _game_ ini!"

**—**Hee, yakin _Cupid_ tidak akan sedikit mempermainkanmu, Gokudera?

* * *

**Seven Days**

******— **Day 02 : Tuesday **—**

_cupid doesn't shooting the wrong arrow_

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**This fic © Kazue Ichimaru**

**.**

**Warning! This is shonen-ai and 8059 (YamamotoxGokudera) pair. Maybe OOC. Maybe you'll find a lot of typos here. Those who doesn't like it feel free to click 'back'**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gokudera menatap Yamamoto yang terduduk di hadapannya dengan jengkel. Masalahnya, sedaritadi pemuda _raven_ itu terus menerus memperhatikan dirinya sambil tersenyam-senyum tidak jelas. Serius, apa orang yang jatuh cinta itu memang gila seperti ini atau Yamamoto memang sudah tidak waras dari sananya?

"_Yakyuu-baka_, jangan menatapku sambil senyam-senyum seperti itu. Menjijikkan." Gokudera mengernyit sambil menghembuskan asap rokok yang ia sesap pada Yamamoto.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Yamamoto terbatuk, mengibas-ngibas asap rokok dari wajahnya. "Maaf, maaf. Habis aku suka kalau rambut Gokudera sudah diikat seperti itu. Membuatmu terlihat sangat manis, hehehe."

"Hu-huh?!" Gokudera sedikit tersentak. Surai peraknya kali ini memang diikat ke belakang karena cuaca di atas atap _Namichuu_ terasa sangat terik. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Che, _nonsense_," ucap Gokudera, mengalihkan pandangan dari Yamamoto.

Yamamoto balas terkekeh. "Sepertinya Gokudera benar-benar benci padaku, ya?"

"Tentu saja aku benci padamu, bodoh!" bentak Gokudera sambil mematikan puntung rokoknya yang sudah pendek. "Makanya aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu sangat keras kepala mengejarku!" lanjutnya diakhiri dengusan sebal.

"Jadi, Gokudera mau tahu kenapa aku tetap berusaha mengejarmu?" tanya Yamamoto, senyuman jahil nampak di bibirnya.

"Huh?" alis pemuda Italia itu terangkat tanda tertarik. "Kalau begitu, coba sebutkan alasanmu..."

"Mau kuceritakan dari awal?"

Bola mata _emerald_ itu memutar. "Terserah!"

"Oke, kalau begitu dari awal, ya!" Yamamoto menegakkan duduk bersemangat. "Awalnya, aku tertarik padamu karena Gokudera itu murid pindahan dari Italia, rambutnya perak, kulitnya putih… pokoknya Gokudera terlihat sangat menarik waktu itu."

"Maksudmu aku terlihat aneh?"

"Ish, bukan!" Yamamoto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "menarik itu maksudku ya menarik! Apalagi begitu aku tahu kalau Gokudera ikut bermain _game_ mafia bersama Tsuna. Aku jadi semakin tertarik padamu dan jadi ingin lebih dekat denganmu. Dan semakin lama aku dekat denganmu, aku jadi tahu banyak hal tentang Gokudera. Seperti Gokudera yang pintar, jago main piano, _tsundere_…"

"Hei, aku bukan _tsundere_!"

"Ah, pokoknya banyak sekali, deh!" lanjut Yamamoto, tak menggubris ocehan Gokudera. "Tapi pada intinya…"

Lalu sebuah tangan menangkup pipi putih Gokudera. Mengusap wajah manis itu dengan ibu jarinya sembari tersenyum.

"…aku suka semua hal tentang Gokudera."

DEG

Tunggu, kenapa Gokudera merasa jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak? Kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa memanas? Kenapa tatapan teduh _auburn_ itu tiba-tiba terasa sangat menghanyutkan? Kenapakenapakenapakenapa**—**

'_Oh, shit…'_ Gokudera segera mengibaskan tangan Yamamoto dari wajahnya. Badannya langsung membalik sehingga tidak berhadapan dengan pemuda _raven_ itu lagi. Lututnya ia peluk sehingga bisa menyembunyikan wajah di antara kaki. _'Damn this shit…'_

"Go-Gokudera? Kenapa? Apa aku mengucapkan suatu hal yang salah?"

'_Sial, kau benar-benar mengucapkan suatu hal yang salah, bodoh…'_

"Maaf kalau memang benar begitu! Atau… Gokudera merasa tidak enak badan? Mau kuantar ke UKS?"

'_Sial, kau ini benar-benar bodoh atau apa, sih…'_

"Gokudera ngomong, dong. Kalau Gokudera diam saja aku tidak mengerti kamu mau apa," ucap Yamamoto, memegang lengan Gokudera; maksudnya sih supaya bisa melihat wajah yang terhalang tangan.

"Diam! Jangan sentuh!" Lagi-lagi tangan Yamamoto dikibaskan dirinya.

_Auburn_ itu sedikit membelalak terkejut. Bukan, bukan membelalak karena tangannya dikibaskan oleh Gokudera lagi. Tapi membelalak karena terkejut melihat sekilas rona merah yang menghiasi pipi itu.

**—**Eh, apa dia benar-benar tidak salah lihat?

KRIIING

Gokudera segera berdiri begitu bel tanda istirahat siang selesai berbunyi. Lalu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, berusaha mengabaikan Yamamoto yang masih terkejut.

"Gokudera**—**"

"Jangan bicara lagi!" Gokudera menolehkan wajah, langkah kakinya terhenti sejenak. "Jangan… bicara apapun." Ulangnya lalu kembali melangkah. Setelahnya terdengar debuman pintu tertutup secara kasar.

Yamamoto hanya tersenyam-senyum kembali menatapnya. "Hahaha, Gokudera…"

**—**Jadi, sekarang dia boleh berharap, kan?

.

.

.

"Sial sial sial sial." Gokudera menggerutu sepanjang perjalanannya kembali ke kelas. Kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan kesal, membuat orang yang kebetulan dilewatinya langsung melipir karena takut dengan aura sang Badai.

"Si Bodoh itu benar-benar membuatku… merasa bodoh," gumam Gokudera merutuk diri.

Kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa seperti orang yang terkena _syndrome 'Sekaiichi Hatsukoi'_? Benar benar menyebalkan. Benar benar mengesalkan. Lagipula kalau dia memang terkena _syndrome_ itu, kenapa juga orangnya harus Yamamoto?!

**—**Atau selama ini ia hanya tidak menyadari perasaannya?

Tidak tidak tidak. Dia bukan homo. Dia masih normal. Masih suka lirik cewek cantik, masih suka lihat majalah _anu_, masih suka lihat… yah, sepertinya kalau dilanjutkan akan menguak aib dirinya. Pokoknya dia masih normal! Apa _Cupid_ mendadak bego hingga salah menembakkan panahnya ke Yamamoto?

**—**Oh, Gokudera, apa kamu tidak tahu kalau cinta itu tidak memandang _gender_?

BRAK!

Lagi-lagi dirinya membuka pintus kelas dengan brutal. Membuat seisi kelas yang untungnya belum kedatangan guru merinding kaget melihat sosok yang dipenuhi aura hitam; jangan lupakan juga teriakan Tsuna yang langsung ber-HIIIEEE ria.

"Go-Gokudera-_kun_ kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsuna begitu Gokudera menghempaskan diri di bangkunya.

Gokudera masih terdiam, lebih tepatnya masih sibuk menggumam kesal tidak jelas.

"Gokudera-_kun_? Kau tidak apa-apa?" ulang Tsuna sambil menepuk bahu Gokudera. Membuat pemuda itu sadar kembali dan langsung kaget melihat Tsuna yang menatapnya khawatir.

"_Juudaime_!" Wajahnya langsung berubah dari _dark!mode_ ke _Juudaime!mode_. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih telah khawatir, _Juudaime_."

"Serius?"

"Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa, _Juudaime_!" ucap Gokudera tersenyum cerah sambil mengangkat ibu jarinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana ulangan susulan matematika tadi? Bisa mengerjakannya?"

"Berkat Gokudera-_kun_ aku jadi bisa mengerjakan setidaknya 80%! Terimakasih ya!" Tsuna tersenyum bahagia. Tidak sia-sia ia belajar bersama Gokudera dan mengorbankan waktu makan siangnya hanya demi matematika. "Ngomong-ngomong, Yamamoto kemana? Bukannya tadi kalian barengan ya?"

"Oh, si _yakyuu-baka_ itu… err, dia**—**"

"Tsuna! Gokudera!" Sebuah suara memotong perkataan Gokudera, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamamoto.

"Ah, Yamamoto!" Tsuna membalas lambaian tangan Yamamoto sedangkan Gokudera hanya mendecih sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Bagaimana ulangannya? Susahkah?" tanya Yamamoto sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Berkat Gokudera, aku lumayan bisa mengerjakannya, hehehe." Tsuna menjawab sembari mengusap tengkuknya.

"Hahaha, Gokudera memang guru yang hebat. _Na_, Gokudera?" tanya Yamamoto sambil merangkul Gokudera. Membuat dirinya agak tersentak kaget dan langsung menjitak kepala _raven_ orang itu.

"Menjauh kamu!"

"Owh, sakit!" Yamamoto langsung berjongkok memegangi kepalanya.

"Gokudera-_kun_, tidak perlu sekasar itu!" Tsuna memasang tampang 'HIIIE' kembali.

"Iya! Gokudera kalau kau terlalu kasar, kau tidak manis la**—**"

"JANGAN NGOMONG YANG ANEH-ANEH!" Jitakan kedua Gokudera berikan ke kepala _raven_ itu penuh emosi. Lagipula, jika kata-kata itu diselesaikan, akan banyak orang yang tahu termasuk Sang _Decimo_ walaupun itu cuma kode.

"Sudaah sudaaah kalian jangan bertengkar lagi! Guru sudah mau datang. Sudaah!" Tsuna berteriak dengan wajah penat. Iya, penat sekali kalau harus mendamaikan kedua orang itu **—**atau lebih tepatnya, Gokudera saja yang harus ditenangkan.

'_Aaah, apa mereka tidak bisa memiliki hubungan yang lebih baik dari ini?'_ keluh Tsuna dalam hati frustasi.

Tsuna, andai saja kamu tahu bahwa doamu sudah terkabul di antara rangkaian adegan '_game_' ini. Yah, mungkin hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga Tsuna mengetahui kenyataan yang tersembunyi di balik semua ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end of tuesday**

* * *

**A/N :** Maafin update-nya lamaaaaaaa banget. Kena WB abisnya nih :"D Terimakasih banyak yang sudah memberi review, fave, dan follow! Yang silent readers juga terimakasih! I appreciate you guys! Lav yah :* /emotnya nak/ Ngomong-ngomong itu ada Sekaiichi Hatsukoi nyempil bukan punya saya ya ;D /dibejeg/

**Special Thanks! for**

**= Aoki** Hayasaka Kairi **Hikage Natsuhimiko** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada **YuraHira** kelaparut **sapphiregirl** DreamersSymphony **rantooll =**

_._

_So, mind to RnR?_ ;D


End file.
